


Hey Mom (Amy x Daughter! Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “amy pond x reader, reader uses a vortex manipulator and arrives where amy and the doctor are but with no memory of who she is. the doctor puts his hands on the side of her face and tries to access her memories, he does and they both see that reader is amys daughter.”





	Hey Mom (Amy x Daughter! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m so so so so so so so sorry. I’m very dead inside. I don’t even know how I wrote this and I apologize for everything that you are about to read.

Moving through time and space was never easy for you, or at least you thought so. As you were pulled out of the time vortex, you suddenly couldn’t remember if that was normal for you or not. It felt normal, but your mind was clouded with doubts.

You looked around, finding yourself in the middle of a forest somewhere you didn’t recognize. Your head was buzzing with unanswered questions.

 

“Um, who’re you?” A woman with wild eyes and long red hair approached you hesitantly, holding a branch out in front of her for defense.

“I-I don’t know,” you laughed before passing out.

.

.

“Ugh,” you woke up to a loud buzzing noise and someone tapping your head.

“Ah! Awake! She’s awake,” a man shouted excitedly. You winced at the loudness of his voice and pressed a hand to where your head had begun to throb. “Sorry, you’re pretty banged up aren’t you?”

“Just a bit,” you groaned. 

You looked around, you were laying on the floor of some sort of ship, probably. As you stared at the giant pillar centered around the room, something in the back of your head started to nag as if to say ‘that’s important!’ but you couldn’t remember why.

 

“What happened to you?” The woman from before was crouching next to you.

“I don’t know,” you sat up. “I can’t remember.”

“Well, what’re we to do?” The man, who you when you saw reminded you of an over-excited puppy with his gleaming green eyes and floppy brown hair. “You got a name?”

“(Y/n),” you said before you could even think. “My name is (Y/n).”

 

“Just (Y/n)?” The woman eyed you suspiciously.

“I… I don’t know, I suppose I have a last name.” You tried to think of what it could be but nothing came up.

 

“Well just (Y/n), I’m The Doctor, just The Doctor, and this is Amy Pond,” he pointed to the woman next to you. “Mind if we ask you some questions? Mainly, how did you get that?”

“This?” You looked at your wrist where the vortex manipulator sat, still humming quietly from your last jump. “I don’t know, I’ve just always had it, I think. Although, everything is a bit fuzzy right now. Sorry.”

 

“No, that’s alright,” The Doctor soothed you. “You’ve lost your memory, haven’t you? That’s always a bit tricky, happened to me once, hated that. Point is,” he clapped his hands together, “I can help if you’d like.”

“Um, sure?”

“Alright,” he took your face in his hands, carefully placing his fingers against your temples. “Now I have to warn you, this might tickle a bit.”

.

.

“Oh wow,” you took a shaky breath. “Okay, that’s a lot.”

The Doctor let you go as he tried to take in everything that he just saw.

 

“How?” he blinked. “ _How_ can you be…?”

“What happened?” Amy looked between the both of you. “Did you figure out how you got here?”

“I don’t know… I didn’t see anything recent, I don’t know.”

 

“ _But you’re-_ ” The Doctor waved his hands wildly between you and Amy.

“I know,” you sighed. “ _Believe_ me, it’s awkward.”

“What’s going on?” Amy asked.

“She’s, you and-She’s your-”

 

“I’m your daughter,” you finished for him. “Hey, mom.”

“ _Doctor_ ,” Amy never looked away from you but gripped The Doctor’s jacket tightly in her fist.

“I know,” he whispered. “I  _know_ , I’m sorry, I don’t know how but she  _is_. She’s your daughter.”

 

Amy released him and scooted over to you slowly. Carefully, she placed her hands on your cheeks; whether it was to steady you or her, you didn’t know. Her eyes scanned yours, looking for a sign that this was a trick. You smiled and she let out a deep breath. 

 

“You don’t look like me,” she scolded you.

“I’m told I look more like my dad.”

“Oh?” she cracked a smile. “You’ve got my eyes though.”

“That’s what dad said.”

You both laughed.

.

.

“ _Well_ ,” The Doctor stood up and clapped his hands, “we’ve still got a mystery on our hands. What do you say Ponds? Fancy an adventure?”

“What do you think, mom?”

“Sounds like fun.”


End file.
